


A Gay Independence Day

by RastafarianTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fourth of July, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RastafarianTargaryen/pseuds/RastafarianTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly finds something to like about the Fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gay Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://mormonfries.tumblr.com/post/91964083285/queensamwise-haters-can-say-what-they-want) text post from tumblr. I really don't like the Fourth of July so I wrote this drabble while watching all the 4th shows on tv with my mom.

"I don't get this holiday," Renly declared. 

Loras shrugged. "It's Independence Day. There's not much to _get_." Loras took a swig from his beer.

"I know, but it's just--I never really got into the whole 'America freedom fuck yeah' thing." His arm rested around Loras's shoulder as he looked at the sea of red, white, and blue below them. There were plenty of people outside to celebrate the Fourth of July. Children were holding sparklers in a run up to fireworks show, their concerned parents not far behind. Stannis was manning the grill, probably as a way to avoid having to talk to anyone. Hell, there were even some guys dressed like the Founding Fathers. He had to give them credit: it was hot as hell outside and those breeches must have been uncomfortable.

"Loras," Renly tugged on Loras's polo sleeve. "Look." He pointed to the Founding Fathers.

Loras chuckled. "Some people will use any excuse to dress up."

"You have to admire their dedication," Renly conceded. He sighed and kept his attention on the guys in costume. The fireworks had yet to start and there was nothing else to interest him at the moment.

Out of nowhere, the guy dressed as Lincoln and the guy dressed as Franklin separated from the crowd of costumed Founding Fathers. They stood still for a moment, facing each other. As if by invisible cue, the two suddenly broke their pose and grasped each other's arms hard. Lincoln ran his hands through Franklin's wig, pulling him in closer. 

"What? Loras!"

"What now-- _what_?" Loras spit out his beer. In the moment he'd looked away, Lincoln and Franklin were now passionately making out. Franklin had pushed Lincoln against a wall and threw his top hat to the ground. Lincoln was trying to undo the buttons on Franklin's jacket. After the recent Supreme Court ruling, Renly figured, maybe they felt a little more free to be themselves, ridiculous outfits aside.

Renly couldn't resist the smile bursting across his face. "AMERICA FUCK YEAH!" He punched the air in victory then turned to Loras. "Forget fireworks,  _this_ is the kind of celebration I can get behind." He turned back to the scene below him and began a rousing cheer of "USA! USA!" Everyone stared at him, unsure of what prompted the outburst of patriotism. Renly shrugged and continued the chant. Loras just laughed but joined in, urging everyone else to join in as well. Soon enough everyone at the party was chanting along with Renly and Loras. The two kissing Founding Fathers had not broken apart, and in fact had lost about half their clothes in the ensuing swell of jingoism. Renly guessed it had nothing to do with the heat.

He turned his back to the scene and moved closer to Loras. "Happy Fourth," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. 


End file.
